ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodthirst
Bloodthirst is the third episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere..... It was a calm day going on at HAM so far. FlamingoMask and Constantin Kalmar were out cruising the skies, patrolling the area in case of any threats. (FlamingoMask) <(See anything?) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Nope---seems like a peaceful day out.) (FlamingoMask) <(Peaceful, yeah, that's good to hear.) The two then fly out some more, patrolling outside. Meanwhile at HAM headquarters, Allan Kane got finished building his latest project... (Allan Kane) *rolls out* <(There! It's all done!) (Allan Kane) *talking to the other HAM members* <(Ladies and gentleman I give you---Giant Slalom!) Giant Slalom is then unveiled, revealing itself to be a 45 meter tall tan retro robot. (Allan Kane) <(I spent all week working on this. So, thoughts anyone?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) *finishes observation* <(No offense, but it looks like a giant piece of junk.) (Allan Kane) <(Hey! Just because I used cheaper materials to build this thing doesn't mean it is junk!!) (Allan Kane) <(I built it from scrap.) (Heinrich Myer) <(Well it seems resourceful.) (Allan Kane) <(You see with Giant Slalom, we now can have more than one giant defender of ours going into battle!) (Allan Kane) <(It needs some testing first though....I'll see you guys in a bit, I need to work on Giant Slalom some more.) Allan Kane then gets into Giant Slalom and starts controls, activating Giant Slalom. (Allan Kane) *starts piloting* <(Giant Slalom, can you hear me?) (Giant Slalom) <(YES I HEAR YOU.) (Allan Kane) <(Alright!! Now let's move out and get working!) Giant Slalom then walks off from Allan's commands, out to do a test run with Allan Kane. (Heinrich Myer) <(I'm gonna go keep a watch out on him while he's away---is that okay with you Kiyoko?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(You can go ahead. I'm worried with that thing he might cause an accident and all.) (Heinrich Myer) <(Alright then!) Heinrich then gets into his HAM Mongoose and rolls out, following Giant Slalom. Kiyoko then headed back to base, awaiting for FlamingoMask and Captain Kalmar to return. Overall, everything seemed to be going out like a normal and calm day. However this peace would not last...as on that night, the blood harvest would resume.... Scene 1 Meanwhile at Fukuoka.... It was an extremely busy day out, so activity was busier out than usual today. Many people were either just getting off work or coming to work and kids were heading to school. However in the midst of all this, what appeared to be a man in his prime and dressed in a fancy black tuxedo then arrived onto the sidewalks. He was a watch vendor and was handing out watches to young adults. His watches appeared to be different from the rest and were more advanced, higher tech and distinctly red-colored. He was charging the watches at a surprisingly low price. ("Watch Seller") *nods and then rises up* <(Thank you! Thank you, come again!) *waves goodbye to his customers* As people then turn around and leave, the watch seller then closes shop, taking the vendor with him and leaving into a dark alleyway. As soon as the vendor disappears, within a few short minutes, the customers who purchased the watches are found on the street, lying dead. This quickly catches attention from the local authorities, but they can't seem to find out what's going on. HAM gets a notification about this, with one of the watches being sent to them. Back with HAM base.... (Allan Kane) *inspects the contents of one of the watches into his lab* FlamingoMask, Kiyoko, Heinrich, Dr. Kanedama, Jeevz and Constantin are all gathered, seeing what could be wrong. (Allan Kane) *puts on gloves and begins to take it apart* (Allan Kane) <(So far, nothing out of the usual yet...) (Allan Kane) *then opens apart the watch completely, under where the little clock place would go at and then finds some strange content.* (Allan Kane) <(Whoa....) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Well? What have you found?) (Allan Kane) <(I think I may have found our answer for the mysterious deaths and what they have to do with these watches.) (Allan Kane) <(Observe.) *dips two fragments into a clear jar filled with water* As he dips them, the two fragments held within the watch then emit blood in the water...the blood then spreads in the water jar, as would regular blood would do when submerged in water. (FlamingoMask) <(Oh my....) (Allan Kane) <(It appears that whose ever selling these watches are killing these people by having these watches drain them of their blood.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) That appears to be the case. Only two questions now remain; who is supplying these watches and why?) (Constantin Kalmar) <(That we should investigate.) *rises up from his chair* (Constantin Kalmar) <(FlamingoMask, Kiyoko; I'm assigning you two to go out and find out more about this. Find out whose been supplying these watches all over Fukuoka. Report back to us what you found when your done. Do I make myself clear?) (FlamingoMask) and (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Sir yes sir!) *both salute* Soon FlamingoMask and Kiyoko Kobayashi then both take off in a vehicle, heading down to Fukuoka. Scene 2 As the two then arrived at Fukuoka, they went on an investigation, searching for where the source of the watches had come from. For the next few hours they searched. (FlamingoMask) and (Kiyoko Kobayashi) *both search on foot, trying to find any of the suspicious watches in the area* Later on, the two then meet back up. (FlamingoMask) <(Did you find anything yet?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(No, not yet. But Fukuoka is a big city, so maybe there's someplace here we still have yet to check.) (FlamingoMask) <(Right.) As the two continued their search however, a man dressed in black then passed by, walking out from the forest. As FlamingoMask turned his head around, he then saw the strange man as well. FlamingoMask nudged at Kiyoko Kobayashi and she turned and now noticed the man as well. The man appeared to be pale and had a bored expression on his face. He was carrying a case with him and he appeared to heading somewhere. The man looked suspicious to them, so FlamingoMask and Kiyoko Kobayashi then decided to follow. The strange man then walks out from the forest and into a desolated area, where he then appears to some large building near the outskirts out Fukuoka. There he enters inside the building. FlamingoMask and Kiyoko Kobayashi had been following the man the whole time, stealthily and carefully and now decided to take action. As the man headed in, FlamingoMask ran to the door and tried to get in. (FlamingoMask) *heaves, pulls, but to no use* (Kiyoko Kobayashi) *walks up* (FlamingoMask) <(The doors locked. Were gonna have to find another way in.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Alright. Looking at this building here, I'm sure there's another way to find out what's going on here.) The two then move to the back. Meanwhile inside of the building... ("Watch Salesman") *enters a dark room where there's only a few lights on and a small water tank before him* There standing before the Watch Salesman was a muscular cloaked being, who then came out from the darkness. (Emperor Goro) <(Welcome back.) ("Watch Salesman") <(Pleasure to meet you, master.) *then sheds his human disguise, then reveals his true form* (Alien Spell) *puts down case on table, then takes out some watches* <(I've collected more blood for you, sire. As well as some for myself. Us Spell Aliens need blood to survive as well you know....) (Emperor Goro) <(I am very well aware. Now, give me the blood of the humans.) (Alien Spell) *nods, then dips the blood into the water tank, allowing Emperor Goro and himself to drink off the blood* Emperor Goro and Alien Spell then feast on the blood, giving them strength. As Goro finishes gorging on blood, he then rises up and speaks to Alien Spell. (Emperor Goro) <(Excellent work Alien Spell.) (Alien Spell) <(Thank you sire....however I suggest we make a change of plans for blood extraction after this.) (Alien Spell) <(After acquiring a sample; it appears children's blood is richer and more providing to us. And I discovered this all by accident. I found this out after one human child stole one of my watches, only then later to ditch it after he fell ill.) (Alien Spell) <(If we drain the blood of the children, our kind will surely thrive.) (Emperor Goro) <(Sounds devious....I like it. Alright then; bring me the blood of the Earth children! Serve me well Alien Spell; and I shall make your kind the most powerful alien race in the galaxy!!) (Alien Spell) <(It shall be done.) *bows* (Emperor Goro) <(Sell more watches tomorrow. Have a big sale to all of the kids; then we shall succeed....you are dismissed.) Emperor Goro then teleports aways and Alien Spell then heads out, going to do his operation. FlamingoMask and Kiyoko Kobayashi stop watching and listening on in the conversation and then quietly make their way out. Once they reach out from a far distance, they then decide to report back to HAM. (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(This is deplorable! Their going to steal the blood of children next! We have to stop them.) (FlamingoMask) <(We ought to report this back to HAM.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Of course.) *then gets out her wrist communicator and then contacts HAM* Scene 3 The next day, a watch sale goes on outside of the same building where Alien Spell hides out at. A large group of children then rush down to the watch sale. It appears to be a big blow-out event. However before they can be greeted by any of the watch salesmen, HAM then arrives on their HAM Mongooses and drive down to the crowd. (Heinrich Myer) *driving* <(So many kids out here today! Ayyye, I got a bad feeling about this.) Heinrich then stepped outside of his Mongoose and heads over to the crow of kids, flailing his arms. (Heinrich Myer) <(STOP! STOP! This is all just a big scam!) Jeevz, Kiyoko Kobayashi and Constantin Kalmar also arrive onto the scene, doing their best to prevent the kids from going into the building and stop them from getting near the watches. It's all hectic and difficult at first, as they do their best to not let ANY of the kids go inside. Five more minutes of the chaos ensues, before then....the building explodes. Dust and debris shoots out, with a bit of flames going up as well. Out from the building rises up a giant pale alien being, who appeared to have scorch marks all over him and deformed in appearance. Alien Spell was enraged over HAM's interference and was now out to capture the kids himself. (Alien Spell) *laughs creepily, then advances towards the group of kids* (Constanin Kalmar) *to HAM members* <(Get the kids to safety!) *then gets out his HAM Magnum, shoots at Alien Spell* The kids all then run in fear and panic, running away as fast as they could. Alien Spell then advanced further, heading out to capture any of the children. (Alien Spell) <(It is useless to flee!) (Dr. Kanedama) and (Jeevz) *rush to the kids, getting them to run to higher ground* (Jeevz) *contacts Allan Kane* <(Master Allan Kane; a giant alien is advancing towards us. We could use some back up here.) (Allan Kane) <(I'm on it!) *then gets into the cockpit of his mecha, Giant Slalom and then heads in* (Giant Slalom) *activates, then flies off* Alien Spell then headed into the city of Fukuoka, looking around and searching for the children. As he went in, he was then greeted by a giant robot flying down and then landing. (Giant Slalom) *lands down, then advances towards him* Giant Slalom then activates it's clamps and swings them down against Alien Spell. Alien Spell retaliates by then firing eye lasers from his eyes against Giant Slalom, sending out sparks flying off of Giant Slalom. The two continue to duke it out, before then Alien Spell then summons in his saucer. His saucer then flies in, firing beams at Giant Slalom. The saucer beams then strike at Giant Slalom's back hard, causing him to combust. (Giant Slalom) <(DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!) *then explodes, falls over* Fortunately, Allan Kane is safely ejected out in time and then flies down with his parachute. (Allan Kane) <(DAMMIT!) (Allan Kane) *then lands down, contacts Constantin Kalmar* <(Bad news captain; Giant Slalom is down! We're gonna have to find a different way to take out this alien freak!) (Constantin Kalmar) *contacts back* <(Mhmmm. Alright, I'm on it then.) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Send out the HAM Kestrels!) The HAM Kestrels are then deployed into combat, flying out as soon as after Constantin's commands them to. They fly in faster, heading in to fight off Alien Spell. (Alien Spell) *sees the HAM Kestrels fly in, then fires eye lasers at them* <(Spell Ray!) Some HAM Kestrels are struck down and combust, however then many unload their missiles directly at Alien Spell. (Alien Spell) *sparks and flares come off of him, forcing him down to the ground* (Alien Spell) <(You do not know the true power of the Alien Spell!) *fires Spell Ray against the HAM Kestrels some more, before then flying off* The HAM Kestrels then fly in to chase after Alien Spell, however then in the midst of things, the ground begins to shake and rattle---until then out from the ground a giant dinosaurian monster then emerges out from the ground, having been summoned there by Alien Spell. (Zeron) *roars, shakes off dirt and debris off of him, then charges towards the HAM Kestrels* The HAM Kestrels then open fire on the dinosaur kaiju, however the missile fire does little on him, other then deflect off of his hides. Alien Spell's saucer continues to remain on the field, staying with Zeron and firing at the HAM Kestrels. (Constantin Kalmar) <(Dammit! Now we've got another monster to deal with!) (Constantin Kalmar) *turns to FlamingoMask* <(FlamingoMask! New operation; you take care of the monster---we'll protect the kids and look out for the alien. We'll update you soon on our progress. Sound clear?) (FlamingoMask) <(Yes sir.) *nods, then rushes up* The HAM members then take off to save the children and track down Alien Spell, FlamingoMask then dashes by. As Zeron runs rampant on the streets, FlamingoMask then gets out his Flamingo Feather and henshins. (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Rise!!!) Scene 4 FlamingoMask then changes to giant size and then poses. After finishing his change, he then rushes up and fights off Zeron, punching the monster down at his head. (Zeron) *roars, then turns and rams his head against FlamingoMask, slashing his horn against him* (FlamingoMask) *grunts in pain, then kicks at Zeron* Zeron then rolled over, hit hard by the kick. Zeron then bolted back up and then fired a stream of poisonous gas at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask grabbed his neck and then fell down to the ground as Zeron continued to spray his gas at him. Zeron then used this as his advantage to then charge at FlamingoMask like a bull and then rammed against FlamingoMask hard. FlamingoMask was sent flying up, before then landing back down with a heavy thud. (FlamingoMask) *gets back up, then takes out his Wrecking Flail and runs, retaliating by bashing his flail against Zeron a few times, sending out sparks* (Zeron) *staggers back from the hits, roars in pain.* Zeron then burrowed underground to seemingly avoid FlamingoMask's attacks. As FlamingoMask searched for the monster, Alien Spell's saucer then reappeared and sneak attacked FlamingoMask from behind, firing lasers at FlamingoMask's back. FlamingoMask was hit and then fell over. FlamingoMask then got back up and then fired a barrage of Flamingo Orbs against the saucer. The saucer was then hit by the orbs, causing the saucer to explode. However before FlamingoMask could properly readjust himself, Zeron then burst out from underground and tackled FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and Zeron then wrestled each other, with FlamingoMask grabbing Zeron by the head and Zeron trying to ram him again. Zeron then let loose his poisonous gas stream again, to which FlamingoMask then let go of Zeron and staggered back away. (Zeron) *then ceases poisonous gas, charges at FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *fists glow with light energy as he charges, then allows Zeron to come closer.* <(Bring it.) As Zeron then leaps, FlamingoMask swings up his light-coated fists, punching both of them at Zeron. (FlamingoMask) <(FLAMINGO PUNCH!) (Zeron) *is hit hard by the punches, then falls over to the ground* (FlamingoMask) *then flies up, dives and punches some more against Zeron* (Zeron) *roars in pain, then slashes his horn at FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *sweeps his leg across and then kicks at Zeron's face* (Zeron) *staggers* FlamingoMask, in a feat of strength, then picked up Zeron and twirled him around, before then tossing him up in the air. As Zeron was sent flying, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at Zeron, causing him to explode, destroying the monster. (FlamingoMask) *nods* <(Now that takes care of one of them.) FlamingoMask is then contacted. As he is, FlamingoMask then flies up in the air, before then landing back on the ground, reverting to normal size. He then answers his message. (FlamingoMask) <(Yes?) (Constantin Kalmar) <(FlamingoMask. I got some news. First thing is first; did you slay the monster?) (FlamingoMask) <(Yeah, he's been taken care of now.) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Alright good. Now then; as for the whereabouts of the alien---the last sighting of him was in the forest. There might still be people out there---you have to get there immediately!) (FlamingoMask) <(Right away.) *then flies off, heading to the forest* Meanwhile.... At the forest, a boy and his father hike in the deeper parts of the woods, appearing to have gotten lost. As they wander around aimlessly for a bit, the father then spots something from a distance. He sees at first what appears to be some pale white figure dash by in the trees, but then the next seconds it's gone. While he also thought it could have been in his hand, he gets defensive anyways, not wanting to let his guard down.* *The boy notices this and then speaks to his father. (Boy) <(What's wrong father?) (Father) <(I feel were not alone here....) Before the two can move a muscle, then out from the trees pops out Alien Spell, roaring. The father then rushes up to defend himself and his son against the alien, however Alien Spell overpowers him and then beats his fists against him, nearly pushing him off the edge of the bridge they stand on. The boy then rushes in and rams against Alien Spell, however it seems Alien Spell anticipated this moment and then opened his arms and grabbed the kid. (Alien Spell) <(Your blood is ours.) *grabs onto the boy tight* The boy kicks repeatedly at the alien, but Alien Spell isn't phased by much. Alien Spell holds onto the kid by one arm and then goes over to try to kill the father by intending to use his Spell Ray. His eyes glow and he's about to open fire....but before he can do so, a shadowy blast then hits at Alien Spell's back, preventing him from doing so and causing him to fall over, letting go of the kid also. (Alien Spell) <(Aaaaaaaaaargh!!!) *rolls against the dirt* The father then climbs back up and reunites with his son and the two then hug each other, before then looking up. (Alien Spell) *rises up, sees as to who did that.* (Alien Spell) <(Who just shot meeee....) (FlamingoMask) <(Seijin!) *glides down, then appears in front of Alien Spell* The boy and his father look on, before then FlamingoMask signals them to leave, stating that he had this. The two then leave, leaving FlamingoMask and Alien Spell alone. (Alien Spell) *glares at FlamingoMask blankly* (FlamingoMask)